


1O songs challenge – Fassavoy

by feeltheromance



Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: 10 songs challenge, Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Slash, idk they're in love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheromance/pseuds/feeltheromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sfida:<br/>1 - Scegli un personaggio, una coppia o un fandom.<br/>2 - Apri la tua cartella di musica e seleziona la modalità di riproduzione casuale e fai partire.<br/>3 - Scrivi una drabble-flashfic che sia collegata alla canzone che sta andando. Hai tempo fino al termine della canzone per terminare la drabble: inizi con l’inizio della canzone e finisci quando finisce, niente esitazioni! Non importa quanto scombussolata è la tua drabble.<br/>4 - Scrivine 10, poi pubblicale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1O songs challenge – Fassavoy

 

  
[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=1zxxhqa)   


**01\. I dreamed a dream - Les Misérables cast.**  
James si pulisce gli angoli della bocca, rifinendo il contorno delle labbra con un fazzoletto bianco, che si colora di scarlatto.  
Non è sangue quello che gli sporca le labbra gonfie. Magari lo fosse. È rossetto, del colore del fuoco e del membro caldo del suo prossimo cliente.  
Sospira, stanco, distrutto dalla routine devastante e dallo schifo della sua esistenza. Come si è ridotto a fare questa vita? Non era questo che aveva sognato per sè.  
Si alza, fugge dal proprio riflesso -purtroppo- attraente. Si dà un'ultima occhiata allo specchio, controllando che la matita nera sotto gli occhi non si sia sbavata troppo dopo l'ultimo incontro e va ad accogliere il nuovo cliente.  
Quando apre la porta rimane interdetto. Questo non è il genere di uomo che è solito intrattenere.  
Questo è un _bell'uomo_.  
È un ragazzo dannatamente affascinante, e James per un attimo si perde nei suoi occhi azzurri- no, verdi, ma anche più chiari… Grigi? Che diavolo di colore è?  
“Buonasera.” Lo saluta sorridendo suadente dopo un attimo di sorpresa, calandosi perfettamente nella sua parte.  
“Buonasera a te.”  
La sua voce è profonda e leggermente roca, James sente un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena.  
Questa serata non sarà orribile come le altre, a quanto pare. Si alza sulle punte e bacia il ragazzo, un tocco veloce sulle sue labbra -oh, sono davvero morbide,- e poi si scosta per lasciarlo entrare nella stanza.  
“Posso sapere il tuo nome?” Domanda mentre l'altro si guarda attorno studiando l'arredamento scadente ed essenziale della stanza.  
“Michael,” Risponde, sorridendogli come se nulla fosse, come se fosse roba da tutti i giorni trovarsi in compagnia di un ragazzo che si vende per soldi. Forse per lui _è_ normale, si ritrova a pensare James, con un brivido. Ma sarebbe così strano, troppo improbabile che delle membra così aggraziate e affascinanti si riducano a pagare per avere qualcosa che potrebbe ottenere soltanto schioccando le lunghe dita affusolate.  
“E tu sei James.”  
“Ma che bravo, sai già tutto.” Sorride di rimando. Gli sfila la giacca dalle spalle e rabbrividisce involontariamente quando sfiora le sue spalle coperte soltanto dalla camicia leggera.  
“Mi piacerebbe sapere di più,” Michael lo guarda e i suoi occhi non sono sporchi come quelli degli altri uomini a cui James deve fare cose indicibili; Michael lo guarda come se fosse una persona, non un pezzo di carne, e il tono della sua voce sembra addirittura sincero.  
Si sente arrossire sotto il suo sguardo e si morde le labbra prima di ricordarsi che sono colorate di rosso, dannazione. Non vuole rovinare tutto prima ancora di cominciare.  
“Prima però potrei baciarti?” Domanda Michael azzerando la distanza tra i loro corpi.  
James non ha nemmeno la prontezza di fare una battutina o di ribattere cinicamente, perso com'è nell'irrealtà del momento.  
“Per favore,” Mormora, “Fallo.”  
Le labbra di Michael fanno appena in tempo a posarsi sulle sue, e James si sveglia di soprassalto.  
Ci mette un attimo per capire che è stato tutto solo un sogno, che era tutto irreale.  
I colpi contro la porta lo fanno scattare a sedere, con il cuore in gola.  
La stanza è la stessa del sogno, ma questa è reale e vuota, e James deve darsi una mossa: la sua giornata – _nottata_ ,- di lavoro sta per cominciare.  
Prima di aprire la porta si dà un'occhiata allo specchio, proprio come ha fatto in sogno, e per un attimo si aspetta quasi di vedere uno sguardo verdeazzurro guizzargli sopra le spalle.  
Forse può permettersi di sognare ancora per un po', prima di tornare alla realtà.

 

 

 **02\. On my own – Les Misérables cast.**  
È finito tutto in un attimo, un battito di ciglia e lui non c'è più.  
La pioggia fredda della notte cade sulle sue spalle chine, ma James non si cura del freddo che lo avvolge.  
Non ha più nulla dentro di sè da tenere al caldo; il tempo e la Natura possono fare di lui quello che preferiscono.  
Questa è stata la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso -le sue lacrime- e James non ha più speranze.  
Michael non lo ama e non lo amerà mai, deve metterselo in testa e imparare a convivere con la consapevolezza di essere solo.  
Si sente vuoto e inutile, ingombrante, e vorrebbe solo scomparire. Ma sa bene che non potrebbe mai farlo. Rimarrà accanto a Michael e gli sorriderà quando sarà giù di morale, lo rassicurerà quando starà male e gli offrirà la sua mano quando cadrà. Lo rimetterà in piedi ogni volta che qualcuno lo farà soffrire.  
James fa un dispetto al proprio cuore spezzato e decide di rimanere al fianco di Michael.

 

 

 **03\. Die for you – Red.**  
È come se aprisse gli occhi e, per la prima volta nella sua vita, riuscisse a _vederlo_.  
Si sente come se stesse guardando James per la prima volta, come se quello che ha avuto davanti fino ad ora fosse stata solo una pallida imitazione di questa meraviglia che ora stringe tra le braccia.  
I suoi occhi blu sono pieni di forza e Michael non riesce a sostenere il suo sguardo per più di qualche secondo. Attorno a lui vibra un’aura luminosa, una luce che pulsa attorno al suo corpo e Michael vuole prenderlo tra le braccia e stringerlo e tenerlo con sè per sempre.  
James riprende a respirare normalmente, calma il suo battito cardiaco e spera che Michael non noti il tremito delle sue mani.  
“Dimmi qualcosa.” lo prega, pieno di paura.  
Michael lo fa.  
“Morirei per te.”

 

 

 **04\. Angel – Aerosmith.**  
Le tende di broccato rosso sono quasi interamente chiuse, lasciano filtrare un unico raggio di luce che va a cullare i due corpi abbracciati tra le lenzuola.  
Il Sole sa che quello che hanno appena condiviso i due è qualcosa di estremamente prezioso e li aiuta a custodirlo.  
James si rigira nell’abbraccio del compagno, posa la fronte sul suo petto, stringendolo tra le proprie braccia.  
“Vuoi metterti a fare anche le fusa, ora?” Michael soffia una risata tra i suoi capelli arruffati.  
“Mmh, non tentarmi,” Dice e Michael riesce a sentire il suo sorriso contro la propria pelle, “Sai benissimo che potrei farlo.”  
“Certo che lo so, saresti capace di fare qualsiasi cosa, se lo volessi.”  
“E’ solo colpa tua e delle tue braccia…” Si scosta quel tanto che basta per poter prendere il suo polso tra le mani, portarselo alle labbra e baciarlo teneramente, “E del tuo collo…” I baci risalgono il suo braccio e Michael sente il proprio respiro farsi più veloce quando quelle labbra umide gli accarezzano il collo.  
“James…”  
“Ti ho mai detto quanto mi piace il tuo collo? Credo di no, anche perché-“ Fa una pausa per lasciare una lunga leccata calda appena sotto il suo orecchio, “…perché è una cosa un po’ strana da dire, credo? Insomma, di solito si dice tipo-“ Prende tra i denti il pomo d’Adamo sporgente, mordendo la pelle tesa, “…si fanno i complimenti per gli occhi di una persona o non lo so, i suoi capelli, forse? E non è che non mi piacciano i tuoi occhi, io- _amo_ i tuoi occhi,” Smette di baciargli il collo per alzarsi e raggiungere i suoi occhi semichiusi, lasciandogli due baci che sanno di sorriso, sulle palpebre tremanti, “Però il tuo collo mi piace di più. Anche se amo i tuoi—“  
“ _Vieni qui_.” Ruggisce Michael, ribaltando le posizioni, spingendolo contro il materasso e avventandosi sulla sua pelle pallida.  
La risata di James sfuma in un gemito basso, mentre Michael realizza di avere un angelo tutto per sè.

 

 

 **05\. Starman - David Bowie.**  
“Un giorno verrà a prendermi.”  
“Chi verrà, Michael?”  
La voce della dottoressa è dolce e calma, gli piace.  
All'inizio Michael aveva avuto paura di lei e delle sue scarpe con il tacco così sottile che il bambino si era chiesto come facesse a camminare per bene. Lui cade anche a piedi nudi, la dottoressa deve avere un segreto speciale, ha deciso.  
Con il passare dei giorni Michael aveva cominciato a non tremare più come una foglia quando si avvicinava il momento di salire in auto con la mamma per andare alla visita settimanale, aveva smesso di preoccuparsi di dover parlare con la dottoressa. Dopotutto, non è mai stata cattiva con lui. E poi gli dà sempre una caramella alla fine si ogni seduta, il che le fa guadagnare una montagna di punti a suo favore.  
“L'Uomo del Cielo,” sorride entusiasta, “L'Uomo del cielo verrà a prendermi e ce ne andremo via. Io e lui! Che bello sarà.”  
Il suo sguardo si ferma verso qualche punto irreale fuori dalla finestra, e già si immagina al sicuro nell’abbraccio del suo Uomo del Cielo, che è molto più alto di lui e ha delle belle braccia forti che lo stringono senza farlo cadere mai.  
Vedrà così tanti posti assieme a lui, il cuore gli trema solo al pensiero.  
“Michael, hai sognato di nuovo quest'Uomo?” il tono della dottoressa non muta minimamente, e Michael si dispiace che lei non riesca ad essere felice per lui.  
Lui lo sarebbe, se James -L'Uomo del cielo è lui, soltanto che gli ha raccomandato più volte di non rivelare il suo vero nome a nessuno e Michael non ha la minima intenzione di rompere la promessa fatta,- decidesse di prendere con sè la dottoressa, invece che lui.  
Non gli piacerebbe per niente e non sarebbe per nulla contento, ma pensa che potrebbe farcela ad accettarlo, perché si fida di James e delle sue decisioni.  
La seduta si conclude come tutte le altre: Michael torna da sua madre, che ha il solito sguardo speranzoso che viene distrutto ancora una volta dal silenzio della dottoressa.  
Quella sera, Michael si infila sotto le coperte confortevoli del suo letto, dà il bacio della buonanotte a suo padre -la mamma è al lavoro- e poi aspetta.  
Chiude gli occhi e attende.  
Ci vuole poco più di mezz'ora -ha contato ogni secondo- prima che James arrivi da lui.  
“Ehi, piccolo!” la sua voce fa spalancare gli occhi al bambino, che si butta prontamente tra le sue braccia già aperte, “Piano, piano! Sei così felice di vedermi oggi? Come mai? E scusami, ci ho messo più del solito a venire da te, lo so, ma ho avuto dei problemi e- Come mai sorridi, che c'è? Ho qualcosa in faccia, per caso?”  
Questo è il momento della giornata che Michael preferisce.  
Toccare James dopo un giorno di separazione, rivederlo e avere la certezza che non si è dimenticato di lui dopo l ultima volta, questo lo fa sentire tanto felice.  
“La tua faccia non ha niente che non vada,” Esclama ridendo, “Come stai, James? Com'è andato il viaggio?”  
“Sto bene... Credo. Tu piuttosto come stai? Mi sembri su di giri stasera...” Il suo tono si fa appena più basso e delicato, come se si stesse pentendo di qualcosa.  
“Sono contento perché tu sei qui.” Risponde con tutta la sincerità di cui un bambino è capace, “Perche ti viglio bene e mi piace stare con te.”  
Il sorriso che gli regala è fatto d innocenza e purezza; se James avesse un cuore se lo sentirebbe strappare dal petto, ora. Ma siccome non ha nulla che somigli a un cuore, si sente solo estremamente in colpa.  
E Michael nota subito che c’è qualcosa che non va.  
“Cosa cos’hai?”  
“Michael, ci sono stati dei problemi… Non voglio che ci rimani male, non devi, ma... Mi proibiscono di tornare a trovarti. Io—“  
È come se gli fosse caduto il mondo addosso.  
“Perchè?! No!” Le lacrime arrivano in meno di un attimo e gli occhi verdeazzurri del bambino diventano due fiumi in piena, e la sua testa è una tempesta, il suo petto un terremoto, “No! Non puoi abbandonarmi! Perché- Non mi vuoi più bene? James non puoi!”  
James gli sussurra una scusa dopo l’altra mentre lo stringe forte tra le braccia, lo stringe nello stesso modo in cui Michael si era immaginato di essere portato via con lui, su nel cielo, tra le stelle.  
“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace cosi tanto, piccolo...”  
“Non puoi!” Le urla strazianti di Michael sono tante pugnalate nel petto di James.  
“Non ho deciso io, non ti farei mai del male, mi dispiace tanto.”  
La porta si apre di scatto e il padre di Michael ha gli occhi spalancati di paura e incredulità.  
“Michael,” Sussurra e non è sicuro che suo figlio possa sentirlo sopra le sue stesse urla di dolore, “...Con chi stai parlando?”  
Il bambino urla, abbracciando il vuoto che un attimo prima era stato James.

 

 

 **06\. The only exception – Paramore.**  
Lui non si è mai innamorato.  
Non che gli dispiaccia, anzi è ben contento di non essersi rincitrullito come certi suoi amici che una volta trovato il così detto grande amore della loro vita sono diventati dei perfetti idioti e sono scomparsi dalla circolazione perchè sempre appiccicati alla ragazza di turno.  
Inoltre, com’è ben noto l’amore fa male, tanto o poco non è importante, fa soffrire e Michael ha già abbastanza preoccupazioni di suo, senza bisogno che ci si aggiunga una seccatura in più.  
Michael è un uomo pratico, non può avere alcun tipo di distrazione tra i piedi.  
Quindi quando vede James Mcavoy per la prima volta, il mondo gli crolla addosso.  
Le sue convinzioni, le credenze che l’hanno animato per tutta una vita si sfaldano come un castello di sabbia sotto le onde del mare.  
Non sa se è amore, perchè non l’ha mai provato prima. Ed è questo che lo preoccupa; non si è mai sentito così.  
Nessuno gli ha mai fatto l’effetto che gli provoca James, con quegli occhi blu come il mare e un sorriso che potrebbe sciogliere il cuore più duro.  
Non è soltanto questione di aspetto fisico, nonostante James sia un ragazzo bellissimo e i fumi dell’amore glielo fanno apparire ancora più bello e desiderabile di quello che è. I suoi occhi blu si sgranano quando Michael lo sfiora, la sua bocca è un frutto proibito che lo prega di morderlo, la sua pelle bianca come il latte, cosparsa di una manciata di lentiggini dorate lo fa uscire di testa e Michael si ritrova a volerlo toccare, _sempre._  
La sua risata gli fa venire voglia di abbracciarlo e sbatterlo sul letto allo stesso tempo, e Michael si sente impazzire quando James gli sorride guardandolo come se fosse la cosa più bella della sua vita.  
Si trova bene con lui, riescono a ridere e scherzare come se nulla fosse, come se fossero nati per divertirsi insieme.  
Diamine, non ha mai creduto nemmeno nei colpi di fulmine e nell’anima gemella, ma a quanto pare deve ricredersi su parecchi punti.  
E’ irrimediabilmente innamorato di James, nonostante sia un uomo, nonostante le circostanze non siano per nulla favorevoli, nonostante non riesca ad ammetterlo ad alta voce nemmeno a sé stesso.  
Michael non si è mai innamorato, ma James ha cambiato tutto.

 

 **07\. Extraordinary girl – Green Day.**  
La guarda sempre.  
Dannazione, Michael la odia.  
D’accordo, in realtà non odia proprio lei, dato che neppure la conosce, non sa nemmeno il suo nome. Non che gli interessi.  
Odia il modo in cui James la guarda.  
Non lo sopporta, sembra uno stupido quando si imbambola a fissarla nel bel mezzo dei corridoi della scuola o quando passa l’intera lezione a lanciarle occhiatine maliziose e a ridere da solo sotto i baffi.  
“La vuoi smettere?” Sbotta un giorno mentre se ne stanno su una delle panchine del cortile.  
James è seduto al suo fianco e non appena Michael nota il suo sguardo farsi vacuo sa già chi sta passando senza bisogno di voltarsi a controllare.  
“Uh....” Mugugna James, intelligentemente. Non lo ha nemmeno guardato in faccia  
 _“James!”_  
“S-scusa! Cosa- Che c'e?”  
“La vuoi smettere? Sembri un idiota.” Ringhia infastidito.  
“Smettere di fare cosa?” Lo guarda con un'aria da angioletto, ingenuità allo stato puro. Soltanto che Michael non ci casca.  
“Di fissare quella là,” Esclama irritato, puntando il dito verso la sagoma ormai lontana “Ogni volta che la guardi sembri regredire allo stato vegetativo.”  
James rimane un attimo in silenzio, tornando a guardare la ragazza, poi Michael e poi scoppia a ridere.  
“Stai scherzando, vero?” Chiede passandosi una mano tra i capelli scuri, arriffandoli tutti.  
“Sono serissimo.” Incrocia le braccia al petto.  
“Michael,” Dice alzando un dito verso la fine del cortile, “Quella è Jennifer. _Jennifer_. Siamo amici fin da quando eravamo bambini.”  
Come se questo dovesse migliorare le cose, insomma.  
Perfetto, James ha una cotta da anni, probabilmente da sempre e Michael lo viene a scoprire ora.  
“Fantastico.” Si limita a commentare, perchè non sa davvero cos’altro dire.  
Al che James scoppia a ridere di nuovo. Ovviamente.  
Se Michael non lo adorasse a dir poco, l'avrebbe già preso a pugni.  
“Ti prego dimmi che mi sto sbagliando e che non sei geloso di Jennifer.”  
“Lo dici come se fosse la cosa più divertente del mondo,” Ribatte irritato, “E no che non lo sono!”  
“Ma _è_ la cosa più divertente del mondo, perchè- è Jennifer, dai. E’ praticamente mia sorella.” Ridacchia, per poi mordersi il labbro e Michael non ce la fa più.  
Lo afferra per il colletto della camicia e lo trascina contro il proprio corpo, baciandolo con ferocia, reclamando la sua proprietà su di lui. Ignorando bellamente il luogo in cui si trovano e il sussulto di sorpresa che James si lascia sfuggire. Il moro, dopo un attimo si calma e ricambia prontamente il bacio. Michael non ci crede e gli viene quasi voglia di andare a ringraziare Jennifer.  
Quando si dividono, Michael si alza in piedi e si mette le mani sui fianchi, trionfante.  
“Ti sbagli.” Dice, alzando un dito verso di lui, “La tua espressione è la cosa più divertente del mondo.”

 

 

 **08\. Brain damage – Pink Floyd.**  
Il bianco asettico delle pareti dovrebbe rassicurare gli ospiti dell’ospedale, ma Michael non è per niente tranquillo. Come potrebbe esserlo, quando l’amore della sua vita è chiuso in una stanza a due passi da lui, in cui non può entrare per nessuna ragione al mondo?  
Così vicino, così irraggiungibile.  
Si passa una mano sul volto, stropicciandosi la pelle segnata dalla stanchezza e dalla preoccupazione.  
Non avrebbe dovuto lasciare che tutto questo accadesse, avrebbe dovuto proteggere James.  
L’aveva lasciato solo, ma non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare cosa sarebbe successo, non aveva modo di sapere che quel giorno James, arrabbiato con lui per la stupida discussione che avevano avuto, avrebbe deciso di prendere una scorciatoia invece della solita autostrada intasata, per andare a lavorare. Michael non poteva immaginare che la sfortuna e il destino si sarebbero alleati contro di loro.  
La porta, _quella_ porta, si apre e ne esce un dottore che non ha ancora parlato con lui. Si presenta, gli stringe la mano –si toglie i guanti di lattice appena un attimo prima,- gli dice di essere il chirurgo di James. Gli dice che il suo _amico_ ce l’ha fatta, che è un ragazzo forte e Michael quasi vomita il sollievo che lo assale.  
-Grazie oh, grazie! Grazie, dottore. Dio la benedica.-  
-Aspetti, mi lasci finire,- gli mette una mano sul braccio, cautamente, -Il signor Mcavoy è vivo, ma non è _sveglio_. E non sappiamo se lo sarà mai…-  
Il chirurgo continua a parlare, ma Michael vomita per davvero, ora.

 

 

 **09\. Burning love - Elvis Presley.**  
Non avrebbe mai pensato che fare sesso con un uomo sarebbe stato cosi intenso.  
James sapeva ovviamente in cosa consisteva e cosa c'è di diverso rispetto al sesso tra uomo e donna, non è certo nato ieri, ma non era comunque preparato alle sensazioni che lo stanno divorando.  
Nessuno l'ha mai avvertito che sarebbe bruciato vivo, che si sarebbe sentito spaccare in due e soprattutto che gli sarebbe piaciuto così tanto.  
 _“James.”_  
Michael sussurra contro il suo orecchio e lui si morde forte il labbro per non gemere come una ragazzina.  
La voce di Michael gli ha sempre fatto un cero effetto, ma ora è ancora più roca del solito, più bassa e _sporca_ e ogni sillaba finisce dritta in mezzo alle sue gambe, accrescendo il suo impellente bisogno di essere toccato. Non si è mai sentito così eccitato e duro prima d'ora, fa quasi male.  
Lo sguardo liquido e feroce di Michael sembra esprimere la stessa impazienza, e la sua eccitazione bruciante dentro di lui sottolinea più che bene il concetto.  
Il dolore della penetrazione è passato da parecchi minuti ormai, e la sofferenza –ha fatto davvero male, James stava per rinunciarci,- iniziale è valsa tutto quello che sta provando.  
Michael è dentro di lui, in profondità, sepolto nel suo corpo bollente. È sopra di lui, piegato sul suo corpo tremante e sudato, le gambe di James aperte contro di lui, consentendo al compagno di spingersi sempre più in profondità e raggiungere punti che James nemmeno sapeva di avere dentro di sè.  
Alcune spinte gli fanno spalancare la bocca, lasciandolo in un silenzio incredulo, privo di fiato e parole per descrivere quello che sta sentendo; altre spinte lo fanno quasi piangere e mai nella vita James avrebbe pensato di piangere di piacere a letto, per di più con uomo.  
Ma forse percepisce tutto quello che sta sentendo perchè sopra di lui c'è Michael e non un ragazzo qualunque.  
È la voce di Michael che mormora il suo nome, che lo manda fuori di testa, ora come in ogni altra situazione; sono le mani di Michael che si stringono convulsamente sui suoi fianchi, lasciandogli il segno e che poi si spostano sulle sue guance rosse, sfiorandole con delicatezza nonostante l’impeto della situazione.  
Ed è Michael che viene dentro lui con un ultima, fatale spinta che li trascina entrambi al limite.  
James inarca la schiena, stringe le dita sulle due braccia muscolose e tese e viene, sporcandosi la pancia.  
È dopo che ricadono sulle lenzuola, sfiniti, sporchi, e senza fiato che James mormora soltanto: "Stronzo.”  
Michael ci mette un momento per riconnettere il cervello e recepire il messaggio, “Oh. Scusa? Ti ho fatto male? Cazzo, ti ho fatto male, James?”  
Un paio di occhioni blu ancora liquidi di piacere lo guardano furbamente da un centimetro di distanza, “Sto bene, ma rimane il fatto che sei uno stronzo,” Gli lascia un bacio sulle labbra ancora gonfie, “Avresti dovuto dirmi prima che il sesso gay è così _meraviglioso_ , invece di tenermelo segreto.”  
Se non fosse esausto, Michael gli salterebbe volentieri addosso per ricominciare subito tutto da capo.  
"Quanto sei scemo, mi sono spaventato. Stai bene, quindi?”  
“Più che bene, _mhh_.” Gli regala un bacio languido, trascinante.  
“Seriamente, James,” Michael si scosta un attimo; è una delle cose più difficile che abbia mai fatto, smettere di baciare James, ma vuole davvero controllare che stia bene, “Tutto okay?”  
“A meraviglia, smettila di preoccuparti,” Lo tira di nuovo contro di sé, “Sto solo pensando che sei appena stato il mio primo."  
Un suono basso, come fosse il verso di un animale, fa vibrare la gola di Michael, che porta una mano dietro al collo di James e appoggia la propria fronte contro la sua. Qualche ciocca dei capelli del compagno rimasta tra di loro gli fa il solletico.  
“Questo perchè tu sei mio e mi spettavi di diritto.” Gli morde il labbro inferiore, giusto per sottolineare il concetto, “E nessun altro ti avrà mai.”  
James geme sulle sue labbra.

 

 

 **10\. Butterflies and hurricanes – Muse.**  
Michael non si è mai considerato un ragazzo romantico, sa di non esserlo. Non è nel suo stile pensare a fiori, cioccolatini e tutta quella roba.  
È James quello che ci pensa di solito.  
Questa volta però è stato lui a scovare questo posticino nascosto tra gli alberi e a decidere di portarci il suo fidanzato.  
Il suo stomaco fa una capriola al pensiero. Non si è ancora abituato a considerarlo così. Non perché gli dispiaccia, ma perché è troppo bello per essere vero. James gli ha fatto il più bel regalo di sempre e per Michael è come se fosse Natale ogni giorno dell’anno.  
“Michael- ma è bellissimo.” Esclama il ragazzo, in estasi, una volta che hanno superato gli alberi e sono giunti nella piccola radura, “Come hai trovato questo posto?”  
“Non penserai mica che ti riveli le mie fonti.”  
“Scemo,” Gli dà una leggera gomitata, lasciandogli poi un bacio veloce sulle labbra, “E’ bellissimo, grazie per avermici portato.” Si avventura di qualche passo e subito mille farfalle di mille colori e sfumature diverse compaiono attorno a lui, dal nulla. Come se stessero aspettando qualcosa di bello per mostrarsi.  
“Oh.”  
Michael lo raggiunge e lo abbraccia da dietro, avvolgendogli le braccia attorno ai fianchi sottili, “Guarda, secondo me gli piaci.”  
Le farfalle continuano a svolazzare attorno a loro e James le osserva con un sorriso affascinato.  
“Loro piacciono a me,” dice, per poi girarsi verso di lui, “Ma tu mi piaci di più. Grazie.”  
Il bacio che si scambiano è dolce come il miele e, alla fine, umido come la--  
 _“Pioggia?!”_  
Michael alza gli occhi al cielo e i due ragazzi si sorridono a vicenda, per poi scoppiare a ridere.  
“Vieni, seguimi.” Esclama Michael. Lo prende per mano e corre verso il bosco, da dove sono arrivati, “Dai, James! Datti una mossa, quanto sei lento!”  
“Ehi, non è colpa mia se tu hai delle gambe chilometriche!” Gli tira la manica della camicia e Michael si volta verso di lui, rallentando la corsa fino a fermarsi. Hanno entrambi il fiatone e quando si baciano, più che altro respirano l’uno sulle labbra dell’altro.  
“Ma le mie gambe ti piacciono.”  
“Ovvio che mi piacciono.” Sorride con gli occhi semichiusi, portando una mano sui suoi fianchi e appena più giù, “E non mi piacciono solo quelle.”  
Michael fa un gemito di apprezzamento e si perde ad ammirare il modo in cui le gocce di pioggia hanno bagnato i capelli di James, che ora gli ricadono in ciocche scure sulla fronte pallida, e la sua maglietta che si sta appiccicando contro il suo petto asciutto, poco a poco.  
“A me piace tutto di te.” Lo attira di nuovo contro di sé, “Sei così bello, James.”  
Il suo ragazzo si scioglie praticamente contro di lui e entrambi rabbrividiscono, ma non solo per la pioggia che li sta inzuppando.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Bene, questa è la prima cosa che pubblico su James e Fassy, quindi scusate se ho scritto delle stupidate, spero di non aver fatto disastri DX tra l’altro ogni volta che scrivo in un nuovo fandom/su una coppia nuova, faccio questa challenge, è tipo un rito ormai, quindi era giusto farlo anche per loro lol  
> Per alcune ho preso spunto dal titolo, per altre dal testo della canzone, per altre—mi sono persa via mentre scrivevo e ho buttato giù una cavolata senza senso D: tipo la 4, ero partita con una mezza idea ma poi mi sono persa via e ugh, boh. Scusate, spero che qualcuna possa piacere comunque çvç  
> Addio e grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto senza lanciare il pc fuori dalla finestra, vi voglio bene XD <3  
> (Mi scuso per eventuali errori di battitura, me li perdo sempre via ;_; )  
> A presto (spero di scrivere altro su questa coppia, perché sono bellissimi AIUT awhhh),  
> S.


End file.
